fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Vesicarus
(MonsterHunterFlacko Version)= |ailments = |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Vesicarus (フガセン, Fugasen) is a Flying Wyvern. Physiology Vesicarus is a primarily yellow Flying Wyvern. Its legs are a lighter yellow with cyan feet. Its wings sport cyan membranes and cyan claws. It has a long, tapering tail with a light green, balloon-like sac at the end which can inflate with air. It has a round head with a white lower jaw and a light green spot on the sides of its head which are actually sacs like the one found on its tail. Abilities The round tip at the end of its tail is actually a sac-like organ that inflates with air when it inhales. This sac is elastic and can become as large as the wyvern's head when fully inflated. Similar sacs are present on the sides of the head, albeit these sacs are much smaller and hold less air. Vesicarus can unleash powerful blasts of air from its mouth once it has accumulated enough air. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Superfamily: Bladder Wyvern *Family: Vesica Vesicarus is a member of Flying Wyvern class, which includes Rathalos, Rathian, Seregios, and Astalos. Habitat Range Vesicarus have been found inhabiting the Ancestral Steppe and Heaven's Mount in the Old World. In the New World they inhabit the Misty Peaks. Ecological Niche Unlike most wyverns, Vesicarus are not as high in the food chain. They chiefly feed on fruits and Neopterons. Seltas seem to be their preferred prey. Vesicarus are not particularly powerful so they avoid confrontations with other predators such as . Biological Adaptations Vesicarus are known for the elastic balloon-like organ located at the end of their tails. As Vesicarus inhales, some oxygen is sent to its tail sac, courtesy of its unique respiratory system. This sac is very elastic and can expand to the size of the creature's head. The tail sac's elasticity makes it hard to break, but some Vesicarus have been found with damaged tail sacs. Whenever enough air has been accumulated in its tail, it is capable of shooting a powerful blast from air from is mouth. Two smaller, additional sacs are located on its head. These head sacs do not take in as much air as its tail sac, but they seem to assist in air intake regardless. The air sacs are what give the wyvern its title as Balloon Wyvern. Behavior Vesicarus are actually quite docile compared to other wyverns, which are usually aggressive and territorial. They prefer to feed on fruits and Neopterons, namely Seltas. It does so by flying above a tree and knocking the fruit down to the ground with a blast of air. Should it be hunting Neopterons, it will blast its prey with air and then pin it down with its weight before eating. Notes *Its head, wings, and tail can be broken. **The tail cannot be severed however. *When in rage mode, Vesicarus's head air sacs will inflate. *When Vesicarus is tired, its air sacs will deflate immediately and it will drool. **It will eat from berry gathering spots to regain stamina. *Vesicarus is based on balloons. *Vesicarus's roar requires Earplugs to block. |-|(GoldenDragonIlo Version)= |ailments = |weaknesses = }}Vesicarus is a Flying Wyvern noted for inflatable sacs located on its cheeks and tail, which grow larger as the monster takes in more air. Often mistaken by new hunters as Paolumu, though nowhere related to it. PhysiologyCategory:Monster CreationCategory:Flying WyvernCategory:Large Monster Vesicarus is around the size of Khezu or larger, with the typical true wyvern body structure. It has mostly bright yellow leathery skin, which turn lighter a lighter shade as it goes towards its head and legs, then turning cyan at the ends. Its underbelly is pale and white. It possesses a roundish head with a small, oval snout with a pair of lime green spots on its cheeks, which are its air sacs. Along its back, it also has a pair of lime green air sacs, that stretch from its shoulders to its waist. It has small wings with webbings that are a greenish hue accompanied by three camo-green claws, the middle claw being larger and of a lighter shade of green. The claws on its hind limbs are heavily hooked. It bears a long tail that slims near the end, turning lime green near the end, which is also an air sac, but is always slightly inflated. Behaviour For the most part, Vesicarus are incredibly lax and mostly cruise through the air, seeking fruits and small Neopterons on a regular basis. However, Vesicarus can turn aggressive in an instant if threatened, unless the threat is an Elder Dragon or just as powerful as one. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Middling wyverns, with most of its prey being Neopterons like Altaroth, Bnahabra and Vespoid. It is the same regardless where it is. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Vesicarus won't bother other monsters unless they are potential prey. However, they will viciously defend themselves from predators with powerful blasts of wind, or simply flee if even stronger predators strayed too close. Tracks After feeding, Vesicarus will leave Insect Scraps where it was, and are commonly located near Neopteron nests. Specific Locale Interactions Vesicarus have no specific locale interactions to note. Special Behaviours Vesicarus do not have any special behaviours to note. Cutscenes WIP Abilities Vesicarus revolves its entire fighting style around the air and stays mostly airborne throughout the fight, though it will occasionally drop down onto the ground to rest. Though it does attack with body blows, it mostly uses air-based attacks, by taking deep breaths and blasting them at attackers. Attacks (Ground) * Bite - Vesicarus will moves its head to the side and attempt to bite the target in front of it. Does minuscule damage and knocks hunters over. In High-Rank, it may follow up with Wind Blast. * Ram - Vesicarus will simply run at its chosen target. Does small damage and knocks hunters away. May take flight after use. * Tail Swing - Vesicarus will turn 180 degrees, swinging its inflated tail air sac along the way. It will always do this twice. Does small damage and knocks hunters over. * Wind Blast - Vesicarus will take a deep breath and blast a powerful gust of wind at chosen targets. Has a somewhat short range, but does moderate Wind damage and inflicts Windblight, blasting hunters away from it if struck. Has a small chance to inflict Confusion. * Wind Bomb - Vesicarus will raise its upper body while taking a deep breath, and blast a gust of wind beneath its feet, taking to the skies shortly after use. Does moderate Wind damage and inflicts Windblight, blasting hunters away if struck. Has a small chance to inflict Confusion. Attacks (Flying) * Swoop - Like Rathalos, Vesicarus will swoop at its chosen target, although slower than Rathalos. Does small damage and knocks hunters away. * Claw - Vesicarus will attempt to claw hunters with its hooked talons. Does minuscule damage and knocks hunters over. * Wind Blast - Almost exactly like it would use on the ground, but it pushes itself away after use. * Aerial Howitzer - High-Rank only. Vesicarus will take several deep breaths before blasting it upwards into the air, and it shortly coming back down. Once it hits the ground, it erupts into a small vortex that does moderate-to-heavy Wind damage, upswings hunters and inflicts Severe Windblight and rarely Confusion. It will come back down to the ground shortly after use. Rage and Tired States Rage State Vesicarus' air sacs will inflate regardless whether or not it is on the ground, and will use wind-based attacks a lot more often. It will also stay airborne for longer than normal. Tired State Vesicarus will fail to use wind-based attacks and will be unable to take to the air. Mounts Vesicarus can be mounted on its head and body. It will attempt to shake hunters off as normally, but will do so while flying. Ecology In-Game Information Useful Information Break the Wind! Vesicarus spend most of their time flying, and have balloon-like air sacs on its head, back and tail to assist it in flying for prolonged periods of time. Breaking these air sacs, however possible, will each shorten the time it has flying before it needs to come back down to rest. A downed Vesicarus is a dead Vesicarus. Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Wyvern Feet * Superfamily: Bladder Wyvern * Family: Vesica Habitat Range Vesicarus are found anywhere at high altitude, but more commonly in areas where it can find edible fruits and small Neopterons. There have been occasions where Vesicarus have migrated to areas closer to the ground to find more food. Ecological Niche Vesicarus are predators to many Neopterons, namely Vespoid, Hornetaur, Bnahabra and Altaroth. It will also occasionally attack Seltas. Though thanks to its aerial skills, it can stay out of reach from most ground-based predators like Zinogre, but those that can fly like Rathalos and Gore Magala are more than capable of taking down Vesicarus, so it will generally try to avoid many confrontations. Biological Adaptation The lime green air sacs on its cheeks, back and tail are inflatable and help the monster hover in the air, as its wings are too small and weak to be used for real flight, though help in assisting it fly. By taking deep breaths, these air sacs will get bigger, and hold more air for it to be able to lift its weight off the ground, thanks in part to a unique respiratory system not found in other wyverns. It only flaps its wings to balance itself while flying. Its brightly coloured body is to help it flee predators should it ever be chased, by flying towards the sun, light bounces off its body, which it uses to attempt to blind keenly-focused predators. Lastly, the talons on its hind limbs are long and sharply hooked to help it catch Neopterons and even pull them out of their nests. Behaviour Their docile behaviour doesn't leave much reason to hunt them, but the adrenaline of having fought an earlier threat can make them somewhat dangerous to be around, and they expend their energy acting viciously, which involves taking its rage out on lesser monsters and even villages. When foraging, Vesicarus will use blasts of wind it takes in to shake trees and drop fruit, and stun fleeing Neopteron prey, before pinning it down. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken. This, along with breaking its back and tail, will shorten the time it can stay flying. * Both wings can be broken individually. * Its back can be broken. This, along with breaking its head and tail, will shorten the time it can stay flying. * Its tail can be broken. This, along with breaking its head and back, will shorten the time it can stay flying. Damage/Status Effectiveness WIP Interactions with Other Monsters Vesicarus currently do not have interactions with any other monster. Interactions with Unique Statuses Vesicarus can be Frenzied and Hyper. Due to its absence in the New World, it cannot be Tempered. Frenzy Biting and Wind-elemental attacks can inflict the Frenzy. Hyper Vesicarus' head, body and tail can be boosted. When its head is boosted, wind-based attacks have increased size. Notes * Vesicarus is GoldenDragonIlo's first Flying Wyvern. ** It is also his first adopted monster. Trivia * GoldenDragonIlo adopted this monster from MonsterHunterFlacko on 27/07/2019. Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:GoldenDragonIlo